


Trigger

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: And blowjobs, Dry Cumming, M/M, Toys, dom yesung, face fucking, sub eunhyuk, this is pure filth i'm so sorry djalskdsjl, whiny eunhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Hyukjae gave all the control to Jongwoon for the first time, and now Jongwoon can do anything he wants with him.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 42





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by Trigger frrom VIXX (that's why the title is Trigger) so if you want to listen to the song while reading this I guess it would be nice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, and please comment what you thought about the story!

Sometimes, Hyukjae wonders why he still held on on things like this. He could feel his sanity slowly slipping from him, as lust dominated his body every time he heard the movements around the room. He hated that damned blindfold Jongwoon forced him to use – he hated the dark, hated not being able to see what Jongwoon would do. It didn’t help him when Jongwoon would chuckle, mock him when he tried to move only to remember that he was tied and that those hopes were extremely tight on his wrist.

“You look so beautiful like this, so ruined.” Jongwoon said from a corner of the room – at this point, Hyukjae couldn’t really remember which side was left or which side was right. He bit his lower lip in a desperate attempt of muffling his whine, not wanting Jongwoon to hear how  _ broken  _ and  _ needy _ he was. “Keep doing this, sweetheart, and you’ll end up hurting yourself.”

Hyukjae gasped at the taste of blood in his mouth and Jongwoon chuckled at the sound. Hyukjae moaned in an attempt of making Jongwoon do something – anything. At this point he could take anything, but Jongwoon wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. After all, they barely started.

“Let’s see, what should I do now, hm?” His question was completely rhetorical and it wasn’t like Hyukjae was well enough to answer. He was panting, thrashing, moaning, desperate because he felt so  _ empty _ and the need inside him wasn’t going to disappear any time soon. Jongwoon shifted around the room, approaching the bed with silent steps as he didn’t want to alarm Hyukjae. “Should I use my toys? Would you like if I use my toys on you, Hyukkie?”

He wasn’t waiting for an answer, though. And he made it pretty clear when he kissed Hyukjae when he was about to speak, distracting him from what he was about to do. It was a messy kiss, with Hyukjae too eager to answer, desperate for a little control. Jongwoon entertained him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted with his mouth while his lube coated fingers gently circled his entrance.

Once they needed to grasp a little bit of air and parted their lips, Hyukjae noticed that Jongwoon already had four fingers deep inside him – he hadn’t even noticed, too busy exploring Jongwoon’s mouth with his tongue to care about his surroundings. Jongwoon chuckled at his expression of surprise, his fingers scraping his bundle of nerves once, then twice and Hyukjae mewled in pleasure only to whine in distaste once Jongwoon took them out with a chuckle.

There was a moment of silence, with only pants and heavy breathing being heard until it was broken when Hyukjae moaned loudly once Jongwoon slipped a butt plug inside of him. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was the biggest one Jongwoon had, so it was uncomfortable and he could feel it painfully stretching him more.

“Now, now, I don’t want any sounds leaving your pretty lips.” Jongwoon smiled, though Hyukjae couldn’t see it. A gasp left his lips once the sinful thing inside him started to vibrate, making him thrash in his restraints again, desperate to take it off. Jongwoon chuckled at the sight, getting up only to put each of his knees beside Hyukjae’s torso, straddling him. He leaned, catching his lips in another bruising kiss where Hyukjae was now powerless, allowing Jongwoon to do whatever he wanted with him.

Jongwoon started to move his hips slowly against Hyukjae’s erect length, loving the whimpers and gasps that he was muffling and he chuckled when Hyukjae whined desperately, wanting more than Jongwoon was giving him. “Be patient, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon whispered against his lips, his hips movements getting gradually faster.

He stopped once he heard a sound he knew way too well – a high pitched whine, the one Hyukjae always allowed to escape his lips when he was almost cumming. His hands searched blindly for the cock ring he had left on the nightstand, quickly grabbing it and slipping it on Hyukjae’s throbbing length. “H-Hyung, not this..” Hyukjae whimpered breathlessly, whining when Jongwoon just pecked his lips instead of taking it off as he had hoped.

“But Hyukkie, it is what makes cumming even better at the end..” Jongwoon chuckled at his whine, kissing his collarbone while taking the control of the butt plug, speeding it. “Let’s see how long it will take for you to cum, hm?” Then he finally leaned back, watching how Hyukjae was fighting his own moans, not wanting to let out those beautiful sounds Jongwoon loved.

He chuckled a little at this, lowering himself again to bite his ear lobe, his jaw, his neck and his shoulder, where he left a purple mark. He continued, leaving a trail of bites until he reached his nipples, sucking the left one greedily before biting. He chuckled at the loud moan that left Hyukjae’s lips, dry cumming for the first time. Jongwoon took great pleasure in that, moaning appreciatively as he continued exploring Hyukjae’s body.

Once the nub was prodding and red, Jongwoon moved to the right one, repeating the same process until the result was the same. He marked his way down Hyukjae’s stomach, then groin until he reached his throbbing, red length. He licked the base that was slick with pre cum, smirking when it twitched, then proceeded to go down to his tights.

“H-Hyung, just f-fuck me alrea-dy..!” Hyukjae whimpered, arching his back once Jongwoon bit his thigh as a way of telling him to stay quiet. His eyes teared up when he felt Jongwoon mark his thighs, and he knew he was leaving dark purple hickeys. He cummed again just with the thought of it, whining because it was stronger this time. Tears were leaving his eyes now and he felt like he was going to pass out with all this teasing. “Jong-wo-on-”

“Just hold on for me, will you, baby?” Jongwoon whispered loudly enough for Hyukjae to hear, loving how the younger visibly shivered. “I’ll make you feel really good, I promise.” His tone was light, filled with lust, and it was enough for Hyukjae to whine in need. “You need to be patient, Hyukkie.” He moved his hand that was resting on Hyukjae’s thighs to his entrance, pulling the butt plug out.

The moan that left Hyukjae’s lips was like music to his ears and he hummed appreciatively, getting rid of his briefs soaked with pre cum before positioning himself between Hyukjae’s legs. He raised the right one and rested it on his shoulder, the position making it easy for him to slide inside Hyukjae without much problem. The younger gasped, dry cumming again at the feeling of Jongwoon’s cock filling him so nicely. He unintentionally clenched around Jongwoon, drawing a long moan from the older and Jongwoon growled something he couldn’t hear before thrusting in and out of him strongly, making him scream in pleasure.

Hyukjae felt exhausted – he desperately needed to cum and he was almost losing his mind because _it felt_ _so good_ _and he needs to cum or else he will pass out and-_ he moaned when Jongwoon’s tip scrapped his prostate, proceeding to hit there countless times and Jongwoon moaned, slipping out of him. Hyukjae couldn’t help but feel disappointed because Jongwoon hadn’t cummed inside him yet.

“Open your mouth for me, Hyukjae.” Jongwoon ordered breathlessly and Hyukjae was quick to comply, his mouth open wide. He almost gagged when Jongwoon thrusted inside his mouth without any warning, but he was quick to relax his throat to take him whole. Jongwoon’s movements were restless, searching for his orgasm as quick as he could.

He came hard soon after, making Hyukjae swallow everything before pulling out. He chuckled at the satisfied smile in Hyukjae’s face, then he moved to untie the ropes. “I’m going to take these out, but the blindfold stays. And I want you the exact same way you are now, or else I’m going to leave you like this.”

“But hyung-” Hyukjae whined hoarsely, whimpering when Jongwoon slapped his thigh hard as a way of saying  _ shut up _ . He heard Jongwoon moving, probably to the end of the bed, and then he hissed once Jongwoon’s hands touched his over sensitive cock.

“It’s not over yet, Hyukkie. Brace yourself.” Jongwoon chuckled and took off the cock ring, taking Hyukjae in his mouth soon after. The scream that left Hyukjae’s lips made him moan and he took great pleasure in that. He bobbed his head fast, deep throating him, sometimes licking the underside of his cock, doing everything he knew Hyukjae liked.

Hyukjae’s orgasm came hard and he was left breathless at the strength of it. Jongwoon swallowed almost everything and licked his cock clean, making Hyukjae wince because of overstimulation. Once he finished he laid beside Hyukjae, who was almost passing out on the spot. “I’ll give you some time to rest before I wake you up for a round two.”

The way Hyukjae’s eyes widened made Jongwoon chuckle before he pulled him to his arms, caressing his damp locks. “The night is far from over, love.”


End file.
